


This Kind Of Kiss Or That

by HookedonCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt for 1,000 follower appreciation fics: shady199100 asked:<br/>killian kisses emma's nose all the time, especially when she's cold and he jokes about it and emma is fake annoyed but smiling in secret at the adorable idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kind Of Kiss Or That

It had become his favorite place to… Well, it had become one of his favorite places to… Well, it had become his newest favorite place to kiss her…

“You’re not getting sick, are you, love?” Killian murmured, stepping closer so that he could look her over more carefully. His hand slipped slowly over her cheek as he let his eyes roam the pinkened spots on her face.

He was used to cold winters. It seemed as if Storybrooke wouldn’t disappoint when it came to its own chilly months of the year. Especially when looking at the hat-covered, scarf-wrapped, heavy-coated Swan who had barely made it into the diner before he was on her.

Emma crinkled her nose, her head tilting just so as she looked at him.

“I’m not getting sick.”

“Your cheeks,” he brushed his fingers over one before he let them run over to the other side, “suggests otherwise. You’re freezing cold, Swan.”

This time, she blinked up at him. “It’s… cold outside.”

Killian glanced off to the side towards the door she had just come in from.

“Aye, that it is.” It was second nature to him, slipping his fingers from her cheek, over her ear, and around to the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. He let his lips drop to her rose-colored nose, leaving a quick kiss. The tip had a bit of chill to it, tempting him to press his warm lips there just once more.

Emma was the first to pull back, her lips parting just so as she gave him a look of pure curiosity.

“Did you just kiss my nose?” Her own fingers came to brush over the bridge of her nose, letting them run down the whole of it.

There was a bit of a twinkle in his eye as he watched her. “I did.” He lifted an eyebrow in justification. “Did you not care for that?” He brought his hand back up to her cheek, searching her features as he waited for an answer.

“I… don’t know,” Emma answered slowly. “Maybe it was a little… unexpected.”

“I think, perhaps, it could possibly be that you rather enjoy it most when I kiss you… like this.” He came closer again, his fingers guiding her chin upwards so that he could have easy access to her lips.

They were only slightly warmer than that of her nose. Having the chance to warm them, to warm her, was a pleasure that was not lost on him.

“I like when you kiss me like that,” Emma murmured softly, still close and taking the chance to hang onto the front of his shirt.

“Duly noted, my love.” Killian smiled that time, neglecting the strong desire to lift his mouth just so that he could kiss her nose again. It didn’t stop the fact that… he’d found a new place that he absolutely loved to kiss on Emma Swan.

****

Winter months afforded a lot of warming kisses, and Killian had no problem taking advantage of that fact. The first time he had placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, it seemed to have taken her by surprise. It had even been a bit of hesitation to the act. It had not quelled the need to make that spot a very cherished and adored spot. A frosty Swan was a delectable Swan, tempting him at every turn.

It tended to be the first spot he sought when he came in for a kiss from that moment on. Perhaps it was because of the way she quirked her mouth and narrowed her eyes right afterwards. Perhaps it was the way she always looked offended by the innocent kiss, even though she’d already mentioned to him several times how she wished he’d stop.

Killian didn’t tend to take her seriously, That quirk in her mouth still had a softness to it. Those narrowing green eyes, with the fleck of gold, still held a bit of shimmer when she looked up at him. And the stains of pink on her cheeks weren’t always from the cold.

When they were alone, it began as a roll of her eyes and a knowing tilt of her head, allowing him to reach for her, with grin pinned to his face (“Seriously, Killian?” “Seriously, love.”). Eventually, it became something else… (The automatic turn of her nose as it sought out his lips, “Hey, I was thinking about lunch. How about Granny’s in a half hour?” The way his lips followed directly to that most perfect spot, the tip of her nose, no chill to be found. “Sounds good to me. How are you today, love?”) An unconscious act, but why then…

Killian found it quite adorable, the way she scoffed at the idea of his kiss when they were not alone. The way she muttered under her breath as he reached for her, her eyes slanting off to the side as she looked at whomever was close by.

Sometimes… sometimes he would kiss her there anyway, biting back the need to warm that certain spot. Other times, he gave into her wish, placing a soft kiss on her lips on her cheeks. And when he pulled back, when he was able to look into her eyes, he loved the fact that sometimes there was a bit of regret. Or perhaps he only imagined it. He didn’t think that he imagined it… A different kind of squint. A different purse of her lips. No, it didn’t seem as if he’d imagined it at all.

****

“You’re thinking something.” Stepping out of Granny’s with him right behind her, Emma pulled down her hat, tugging it into place. “So what are you thinking, Killian?”

What was he thinking, as snowflakes fell far too generously for his liking?

“I was thinking of what the chill in the air was going to do to you by the time we make it back home, actually.” Speaking the words, Killian couldn’t help but be drawn to those sensitive areas on her face- cheeks, chin, nose- that had a way of brightening under this type of chill.

“That’s what you were thinking?” Emma rolled her eyes, all but smirking as she shook out her hair over her shoulders.

“That,” he admitted, “and what it will be like to warm you, once we are home, with my kisses.” Killian placed his hand out, offering her to take it with her own.

“And I can only guess where you’d start,” she muttered, but smiling as she gripped her fingers to his.

His laugh was only a rumble in his chest, his eyes scanning the street as they made their way down the quiet street.

“I like to let my imagination run, in all honesty,” he murmured satisfactorily. His hook waved out in front of him, demonstrating the hills and valleys in which his mind traveled. “I like to let myself believe it to be fact that you actually fancy when I kiss the cold away.” Killian glanced her way, finding that she was doing the same.

“Do you now?” Emma turned fully towards him then. “Do I now?”

“Quite so, love,” Killian assured her. “So I don’t mind all the… pretense.”

“Pretense?” It came out as a huff of laughter.

“Quite right again.”

Another huff, but after that… silence.

Killian pulled her close, keeping her there at his side as he took a long moment to appreciate every single damn thing about the love of his life. And wasn’t there so much to appreciate? Her strength, her softness, her needs, wants, desires. The way she loved him, the way she let him love her.

Seeing the effects of the chill hitting her face already… he couldn’t wait to get her home. He couldn’t wait to kiss away the cold and infuse her with his warmth.

He couldn’t wait… until she slipped even closer to him, expecting and waiting on that kiss. A kiss that would start right there, on the tip of her nose, and move farther, and farther still.

Emma looked back at him, her own eyes shining, a hint of gold reflecting back at him.

He had a feeling that she couldn’t wait either.


End file.
